


Taking Flight

by Queenzie



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slow Dancing, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: While at his fathers engagement party, Damian helps Jon fly for the first time.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	Taking Flight

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuYymYGGAmc

Jon knew that this wasn't easy for Damian, considering his father was marrying someone other than his mother. Jon’s parents were completely different from Damian’s, so it was difficult to sympathize with him. 

But, either way, he wanted to be there to comfort his best friend. Even if he was embarrassed. 

Which probably didn’t explain why he was running an hour late. It wasn’t his fault though. When there’s someone that desperately needs the help of Superboy, he has to come through.

“You look fine, honey,” Lois assures as she and her son step out of the truck. He was checking himself out in the side mirror. 

Jon looks up at his mother. “Thanks, mom,” he said as he adjusted his costume. 

“She’s always right,” Clark says as he plants a kiss to the top of her head. “Now let’s get going.” 

Inside the building mirrored a medieval ball. Everyone was dressed in their costumes and dancing with their partners to the music. To the side, there were tables loaded with food and others with chairs. 

Lois and Clark were immediately greeted by Bruce and Selina. “I’m glad you made it,” Bruce welcomes as he places a hand on Clark’s shoulder. 

“The best man is usually expected to be at the engagement party,” Clark responds as he pushes his glasses up. “I apologize for the late arrival, duty calls at the most random times.” 

While they were conversing, Jon’s eyes frantically scans around the room in search of Damian, who didn’t seem to be anywhere in sight. 

“Have you seen Damian?” Jon asks as soon as the adults leave room for him to speak. 

“Actually, I haven’t seen him since the party started, Jonathan,” Bruce answers before taking a glance around the open room. 

Jon frowns. “Thank you,” is all he says before leaving them to find Damian. 

When he spots Damian’s brothers, he decides to ask them if they’ve seen him and they all give him the same answer; no. He doesn’t recognize anyone else so he doesn’t bother asking. 

Eventually, he gives up and secretively uses his x-ray vision, and ends up finding who he knows is Damian, outside on the terrace. 

The city is relatively quiet at this time of night, despite the traffic. The wind blows through Damian’s hair as he glances out up at the starry night sky. 

Behind him, the door opens and he slowly turns his head around to see who it is. ”Kent,” the name hesitantly leaves his lips. 

Jon slowly approaches him, the metal of his knight costume making a clunking noise as he took a step. Damian’s sitting on a bench in front of the garden of endless flowers. 

“You look like a dork,” Damian comments and turns back around. 

Jon lets out a short laugh as he stands beside the other boy. “Says the one in tights,” he retorts as he eyes Damian’s prince costume. He was even wearing a crown. Bruce probably picked it out for him, Jon assumes. 

Damian hums in response and gazes up once again, his gloved hands placed neatly in his lap as he looks down at the ground.

Jon takes a deep breath and clears his throat before asking a question. “How’re you holding up?” 

Damian’s eyes meet his gaze. “I’m fine,” he assures. 

“Are you sure?” Jon asks, then adds, “I’m here if you need an ear to listen.” 

Damian averts his gaze and looks up at the sky again, this time with a depressing look in his eyes. “It does not matter what I feel. What matters is my father is happy… even if it is not with my mother.” 

This makes Jon frown. He’s not used to seeing this side of Damian. This is the first time Damian has opened up to him without having trouble expressing himself. 

“I’m sure he cares about how you feel,” Jon says and hesitantly lays a hand on Damian’s shoulder to comfort him. 

Damian glances at the hand on his shoulder and meets Jon’s gaze once again. Jon expects Damian to injure him in some way, but instead, Damian stands up to face him. 

“Shouldn't you be out there having fun?” Damian asks and raises an eyebrow in question. 

Jon’s hand remains as his face turns a faint shade of pink. “I… don’t know how to dance,” he quietly admits, noting that the only songs being played were slow. 

“You can pick up a tractor with a single finger, but don’t know how to partner dance?” Damian questions, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. 

Jon sheepishly looks away and begins to remove his hand before Damian reaches out and grabs it, placing it on his hip instead. He grabs the other one as well, putting it on the other side. “If I were taller than you, your hands would be on my shoulders, but due to my unfortunate arrangement of genes, I am not,” Damian explains as he looks up to meet Jon’s gaze and proceeds to place his hands on the taller boy's shoulder. “Like this.”

The sudden closeness makes Jon’s face flush. He could feel his own heart racing inside his chest and was afraid Damian would feel it. 

Damian notices his unease and backs away a little. “I am making you uncomfortable,” he states. 

Jon clears his throat. “No, I’m just... embarrassed,” he admits and lets out a sigh. 

“Well… don’t be,” Damian assures as he inches closer yet again. “It’s easy. You basically just sway to the music.” 

Before the other boy could mutter anything, Damian takes a small step and stands on Jon’s shoes, right before resting his head on the leather tunic of his chest and closing his eyes. 

Jon glances down at Damian’s face, studying it. He’s never seen such a soft expression from him before. His long black eyelashes are still and his dark skin is illuminated by the moonlight. 

When Jon pulls himself from his thoughts, he focuses on the music and slowly starts to dance along with it, pulling Damian with him. He had assumed Damian would lead, but he was wrong. After he realizes that Damian is comfortable, he slowly rests his chin on the shorter boy’s head and closes his eyes. 

They stay like this for a while, swaying to the music until the song begins to come to an end. Damian opens his eyes and glances down, widening them as he realizes what’s going on. He doesn’t know when it happened, but Jon was currently floating a few inches off the ground in mid air. Neither one of them had even noticed until now. 

“Jonathan…?” Damian speaks up, pulling Jon out of his thoughts. This results in them safely landing back on the ground. 

Jon lifts his head up to look down at Damian, a puzzled expression on his face. “What’s wrong?” he asks. Damian rarely calls him by his first name, so it must be important. 

“You… still can’t fly, right?” Damian questions, meeting his confused gaze. 

Jon looks away shyly. “No. Not yet, anyways,” he answers and looks up at the sky. “Why do you ask?” 

Damian takes a moment to respond. The corner of his mouth twitches as it forms into a smile and he finally answers. 

“No reason.” 


End file.
